


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x11

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [11]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: The Thumpa Thumpa is back and we’re super excited to bring you the second half of season 2!  To kick things off, we welcome first-time guest Soni (@britinbritin) to discuss one of Queer as Folk’s most hilarious and touching episodes.  Join us to relive memorable moments like Emmett going butt shopping, Ted making a regrettable purchase (OFF A BLANKET!), and Lindsay and Melanie’s friends coming together to turn a series of mishaps into a beautiful wedding ceremony <3





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x11

 

   


**Listen to episode 2x11 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](https://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x11/)! **

**Originally Posted: June 6, 2017  
**

**Duration: 1:08:06**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
